I Snogged the Quidditch Captain Book 1
by Sakimono
Summary: LxJ yr7. After listening to her complain about James for so long her friends bet she can't be civil with him for 3 months. She has a list, kind of like a chore list that she has to complete each day and keep up until the 3 months are up. aw poor Lilly.
1. First

**Well, this is my first harry potter fic. It's L/J of course, my FAVORITE pairing on the face of the earth, followed by Godric G. X Rowena R. I love the founders, they are sooooo win! Lol. This takes place in their 7th year and will be split into 2 seperate fics, each two parts of their 7th year. And another thing you might want to know, i made Violet up to be Jame's cousin. She's more like his sister though. They're pretty close She is in NO WAY WHATSOEVER a part of the original story by J.K Rowling. That wonderful woman! Enough of my babbling, here is the first chapter of 'I Snogged the Quidditch Captain -Book 1- The List'**

_I don't own the characters or the plot of Harry Potter. There! I said it, Take that, LAWYERS!!_

_Chapter 1_

_The Day Petunia Makes Breakfast_

I woke up to an annoying ringing sound and groaned. 'Why'd i set it this early!?' Then i realized something. Today was the first day of my last ear at Hogwarts! I jumped out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans, a green shirt and a navy hoodie, polishing off my look with a pair of Converses. I ran downstairs to see that everyone was up already and eating breakfast. My mother glanced at me and smiled.

"Good morning, Lilly."

I sat down at the table "morning, mum" there was already a plate piled with eggs, toast, and sausage in my place. "Did you make me breakfast?"

My mother looked at my plate and shook her head "No, dear. Petunia woke up early today and made a wonderful breakfast to celebrate your return to hogwarts! Isn't that sweet, hon" I rolled my eyes 'Yeah, she _would_ be happy that i was leaving' I thought to myself before giving it a second thought. I dug in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**AT**XXX**THE**XXX**STATION**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I wasn't sure exactly how late I was, but yeah, I _knew_ I was late.

I looked down at my watch as I sprinted between flustered people at the station. 5 minutes. Bugger. The signs were a blur as I flew past, platform 5, 6, 7, 8…….9!

I sprinted between a couple and through the portal to platform 9 ¾ . The train rumbled and I handed my luggage over before I saw Alice and Marlene's heads out the window.

"LILLY!"

I waved and jumped on the train just before the doors closed. 'phew!' I glanced around myself, looking for the two girls that'd been hanging out the window seconds before.

"Lilly! Over here!" I looked to my left, down the hall and saw Alice leaning out of her compartment. "Someone's a little late" I rolled my eyes and joined them, sliding the door closed behind me.

"Where've you been all summer!?" Marlene exploded, "I sent you dozens of letters! My owl almost had a bloody seizure!"

I groaned "I told you guys that I'd be in Italy for most of the summer. You know, for my aunt's wedding?" we stared at each other for a few seconds before I threw my hands up in the air, dramatically. "I give up!" I slumped down into my seat and sighed before remembering the news i had for them.

"I'm Head girl!!" I exclaimed, suddenly, just barely bouncing up and down in my seat.

Alice cheered "And this is a surprise? You're Lilly Evans for God's sake! I'd be surprised if you weren't!" She jumped up to give me a congratulatory hug.

Marlene frowned "So you get McGonagal's letters but not mine? Bugger!"

We all laughed and Alice tilted her head to the side "Isn't there a meeting in the Head compartment right now?"

I waved my hand, dissmissively "Nope, not for another" I checked my watch again "Half an hour"

Marlene huffed "I'm hungry, when's the trolley coming by?" Alice and I rolled our eyes.

"Are you sure you're not a Marauder?" I asked and Marlene scrunched her nose up a bit.

"Don't I wish. I'm just related."

"Ah" i remembered, shuddering at the thought of seeing James on a _regular basis_. "Poor you"

She groaned "You have nooo idea. You're all he talked about when i was over. He saw all 'Hows Lills?' and 'what's Lilly been doing?' and 'Have you talked to Lilly lately?' I feel like I want to murder anyone that speaks that name!!"

"Hey!"

She laughed "No offence Lilly."

I slumped over "offence taken. Why can't he just leave me alone?"

Alice looked out into the hallway, "Trolley coming this way, get your money out, girls!"

Marlene snorted "give the poor guy a chance, he thinks you're the most beautiful thing to ever breathe air."

The little old lady with the trolley slid the door open to our copartment and asked "Would you like something off the trolley, dears?"

We all decided to split for a relatively large pile of candy that ended up sitting on the seat next to me, shrinking by the minute.

I gasped, popping Berti Botts Every Flavor Bean into my mouth "you're telling me to give him a chance after everything he's put me through?! I haven't had a boyfriend since 2nd year! He's scared them all off! And he's threatened anyone that _has_ asked me out!"

Alice shrugged "Maybe that's just his way of being protective. I'll admit it's a bit on the _extreme _side but..."

"A BIT!?"

Marlene frowned "he's my cousin, Lil, i gotta side with the blood on this one. You need to _ try_ to be civil with him."

"Ooookay, new topic. So" Alice started, taking a bite of a licorice wand "how was the wedding? Did you see Remy?" she nudged me suggestively "Ah?"

"Alice, he has a girlfriend. He's like my brother." She pointed at me in an 'AHA!' fashion.

"So you admit you like him!"

I shot her a look.

"Just kidding, Lills! We know you've got your heart set on James."

"THAT'S IT!" I yelled. This time I resorted to hitting her with my purse, repeatedly.

"Lilly!" Marlene barked "Seriously, I bet you couldn't last 2 months of being civil with James."

I stopped hitting alice for a moment and narrowed my eyes and Violet "Is this some sort of wager you're trying to make me a part of"

"Yes" Alice chimed in "You have to be civil with James for 2 months _and_ meet a few conditions while you're at it."

I frowned "What kind of conditions. And if I don't meet them?"

"We'll make a list after the feast, you can start in the morning."

I smirked, this is gonna be too easy, and what else do I get out of it? A chance to crush Potter where he stands! An emotional attack would definitely be the best way to manage that! "You're on!"

Marlene grinned, evilly "If this sounds so easy, lets make it 3 months!"

I folded my arms with a hmph "Cause we all know how much i _looove_ spending time with James Potter."

Then the door slid open.

"Aww, Evans. I'm touched that you feel that way about me." I looked up, already knowing who the cocky, arrogant, voice belonged to.

"Sod off, Potter" As i said this i could _feel_ Marlene's stare burning a hole in the back of my head!

James slumped over and brought his hands to his chest "Ooo, that hurt. Are you sure you want to talk like that to a Head Boy?" My face got real pale, real quick.

"You. Can't. Be. serious"

Another annoyance popped out from behind James, "You're right, Lills, that'd be my job!" Sirius winked. I groaned and collapsed against the window, taking a bite of a Lemon Sherbert ball.

James grinned "Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together, huh, Lilly flower? Especially with us partolling the dark corridors... _alone._ We'll be seeing a lot of each other."

The shriek of rage that followed his little speech was loud enough that, far away at hogwarts, a certain headmaster could hear. Said headmaster smiled and popped a cherry into his mouth thinking about how delightful the coming year would be. You're too kind, Professor.

X X X X X X X X X **AFTER **X X X **THE **X X X **TRAIN **X X X **RIDE **X X X X X X X X X X X

"And so I welcome you all to a new year at Hogwarts!" Dumbledore finished, eye sparkling behind half moon spectacles. Then he concluded with the words that every student was dying to hear "Dig in!"

A huge feast appeared on each table, surprising a first year that was sitting next to me. I smiled and began piling my plate with everything from chicken to a powdery lemon bar. Yum! Lemony!

Everything went wonderfully from there, James and his mates sat on the opposite side of the table and talked with Marlene about future pranks. And Alice and I talked about things that went on at the Heads meeting. Everything went as good as it could've gone. That is, considering the circumstances. Yeah, you know what i mean. And that certain exception to my amazingly okay day was sitting right in front of me all through the feast.

I was thinking, after i took a swig of pumpkin juice "Hey, Potter?"

James looked up from his mountain of food and grinned "Yeah, Evans?"

"Are we going to have to show the first years around? Or can we tack the prefects on that job?"

James paused "I'm pretty sure nobody would mind if the prefects were the ones to give them the tour. It doesn't take that long."

My lips formed an O. He shrugged and coninued eating and i thought to myself 'he's acting really wierd.' I eyed him suspiciously then turned back to my own food.

After we had stuffed ourselves Alice tugged Violet and Me "Let's go to the Common room!"

"Fine" I stood up and we walked to the grand staircase together and up to Gryffendor common room on the 7th floor. When we got to the portait of the fat lady she asked for the password and i stopped for a second "uh...Chocolate frogs?" The portrait swung open and i shrugged "Okay."

As we were walking inside , i saw a brightly colored slip of paper tacked to the notice board.

QUIDDITCH TRYOUTS! TOMORROW MORNING AT 11:30! MEET ON THE QUIDDITCH FIELD 10 MINUTES BEFORE! TEAM LISTS TO BE POSTED AT 9:00pm THE SAME NIGHT!

"You planning on trying out for the team, Lilly?" asked Potter. I glared at him and he smirked , seating himself on one of the gold couches, followed by the rest of the Marauders.

I let my glare intensify before heading upstairs and changing into my pj's, a navy blue cami and red Gryffindor sweatpants that Marlene _insisted_ on getting for me for christmas last year. I collapsed onto my bed, exhausted "i'm SOOOO tired! I stuffed myself too much at the feast. I think I'm gonna burst!"

"You're not alone" Alice said, burping. We laughed and then i felt a rumble in my stomach that didn't sound like it should be there. It gurgled again.

"Shhhh" I patted my tummy and let my head rest on the pillow. As a Head of House, I got my own little bedroom but there was a catch. James' room was directly next door, there was a door that connected our rooms and a balcony outside that we both had access to. The door that led to that balcony was glass so either way, i wouldn't have much privacy unless i got curtains and locked the door magically. The latter not being allowed as the door is for emergency purposes and 'shouldn't be obstructed by unnecessary spells. ' Quote- Minerva McGonagal.

"So about that list of conditions?" I asked and Alice shoved a list in my face.

1. Call him James

2. Be nice at all times, unless he's being a complete prick

3. Say hello to him once in a while

4. When they pull pranks, DON'T YELL!

5. Smile once in a while around him will you!?

6. BONUS - Snog him like you mean it and you win the bet automatically. (YEAH RIGHT!- from Alice)

I looked up "I don't know if that last one is humanly possible."

Marlene nodded and laughed out loud. "There are only 6 so this shouldn't be too hard" She laughed "Of course you have to keep it up for 3 months.The thing is...if you don't meet all of the conditions at least 4 times, you'll have to strut through the Gryffindor common room in a skimpy Bikini of the Marauder's choice singing 'Sexyback' _AND_ you have to make out with the first guy you see after the song is over. No pressure, right?"

I blanched. Damn they're evil.

There was a knock on the door between mine and James' rooms "Lilly!"

"What do you want?" I motioned for the 2 to leave and took the list, stuffing it under my pillow.

He opened the door and poked his head in. His lips curved up in a smile "You're coming to watch Marlene help at tryouts tomorrow, right?"

I raised an eyebrow "Yes?"

"Wear your lighter uniform, it's suppossed to be 80 in the afternoon." I wasn't sure whether or not this was advice or if he wanted to see me in short, thin clothing. Not sure why, but I'm pretty sure it was the first, so whatever, i guess.

"Uh, thanks?"

James' smile widened "no problem. Night Lilly."

"Goodnight, Potter"

He closed the door and i shut the light off, falling asleep in just a few seconds. Ah, sleep!

**AUTHORS NOTE- YOU NEED TO READ THIS! :-)**

**PLease excuse the punctuation errors. Well hope you liked it. I'm COMPLETELY open to good suggestions and i would LOVE use some of your ideas. -cough- review -cough- I'll be updating anyhere between once a week and once a month. Don't expect the next chapter too early, i got a LOT of things going on. The cuz is getting married and i'm in need of a dress. I'm also in charge of getting some fun dance music. Got any suggestions? Let me know. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. Second

**And here i am again! with another chapter of I snogged the Quidditch Captain! I had a _reaaaally_ wierd dream last night. I was sitting in the staduim watching a Quidditch game. Gryffindor V.S Slytherin. I just had to write about it! I forgot most of it though. Sorry guys. It'll probably be the next few chapters! -mumbles- once i can find the paper i wrote it on! Well, what everz! Here u go! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Broomsticks Don't Like Me

"_The King is enthralled by your Beauty..."_

_Psalm 45:11_

"LILEEE!"

I groaned and flipped over, hugging the pillow to my ears. "Gooway!" I heard Violet sigh and was suddenly hoisted up into the air by my ankles. "VIOLET!!"

I glared at her and she laughed "Are you going to spend your free day in bed!?" Oh that's right, we get 1 free day to settle in and explore the place. They did this because so many first years were getting lost on the way to their classes.

"No thanks to you, I'm not!" I snapped.

Alice rolled her eyes "Good to see that you're up." Vi dropped me onto my bed and i started getting dressed.

"When do tryouts start again?" I asked, tugging on my white blouse.

"11:30 and it's 11:00 right now. Hurry it up!" Violet threw my shoes at me.

"HEY!" She shrugged.

"What? You're slow."

I glared "Thanks for that." I slipped my feet into my shoes and ran a brush through my hair. "Let's get something from the kitchens before wee go."

We exited the common room and walked down to the kitchens. the house elves were busy cleaning and didn't mind if a few 7th years got a snack.

"What do you guys want?" I asked "There's plenty of leftovers, well...left!"

"I'll just have some eggs." Alice shrugged.

"Same"

I scoope some eggs onto 3 plates and we dug in. " ehy iwi (Hey, Lilly)" Violet said though a mouthful of food. "Remember No. 1 on the list. And you _must_ be nice."

I groaned "Don't remind me." I put the plates in the sink and we walked down to the Quidditch pitch with Violet ranting on and on about their other beater, Edward, that was SOOOOO handsome. "VI! Shut up!"

She pouted but promptly shut her mouth until we walked out onto the pitch. "Hello dear cousin!" She exclaimed giving James a one armed hug. She had a broomstick in the other hand.

"Hey, Violet, Sirius' been looking for you. Poor bloke, seems to have lost some dungbombs and doesn't know where they are." Violet hopped onto her broom and kicked off.

"See you in the air, Potter!" She yelled, flying off to talk to someone. James laughed and turned to Alice and me.

"Hey Alice, Lills." He grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. "Need a lift up ?"

I opened my mouth to decline but Alice beat me to it "_Lilly _would love a lift, _J__ames!_ I think i'll walk, I need to burn some of that dessert off!" She waved "See you in the stands, Lilly!"

I glared at her before she walked away and trned back to see that James was already hovering "Hop on" he said holding out a hand. I flinched away from it for a second, then grabbed it and let him pull me up.

"Thanks, Po...James"

"No problem, now hold on." I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his torso, acting as if his cloak was poisonous. "Come on, Lilly, i don't bite...much" I squeezed really hard, hoping it'd hurt him and i felt a vibration rumble through him, he was laughing. "I'm just kidding, Lills, you don't have to suffocate me!"

James flew up to the Gryffindor seats and hovered just above the steps "You can let go now."

"Not until your feet are on the ground!" I wasn't a fan of flying and i can't believe I let Alice talk me into this! James sighed and landed. I let go of him and backed away from the broom.

"Are you scared of my broom, _Lilly Evans_?"

I frowned "Brooms don't like me _James Potter._ It's been a well known fact since my first flying lesson when one dumped me from 5 feet in the air and I ended up landing on _you!_" He paused and chuckled.

"I do seem to remember _catching_ you, though."

"Yeah, and saying, 'Enjoying yourself, Evans?' yeah, real chivalrous."

"Yeah, yeah. I know this is a once in a lifetime oppertunity, and I don't know why i'm saying this. But I have to conduct tryouts, Lills." I let go and sat down crossing my legs and folding my arms. James grinned before kicking off and telling everyone to line up.

He explained the positions and showed demonstrations of what he wanted to see from each potential player.

"Everyone" James beckoned for Marlene to come forward "This is Marlene McKinnon, our team's current Beater. She's about to demonstrate, using that dummy" He pointed to a large sandbag with a slytherin robe on "how i want to see you hit this bludger. Begin!" James released the bludger, hitting it at Marlene tho slammed it cleanly at a 90 degree angle, making it shoot right at the center of the sandbag. Therefore knocking the 'Slytherin player' off his 'broom. -cough-stick-cough-.

After all 31 Gryffindors had tried out, James called the current team together for a small meeting. This took about 5 minutes, then the team dispersed, leaving James and Marlene who flew my way. "Hey guys!"

"Hey M" I looked behind me and saw Alice.

"Where've _you been?!"_

She shrugged "I've been here the whole time, Lills, you're just extremely unobservant." I glared before Marlene landed on one of the seats, followed by James.

"Anyone want to go get something from the Kitchens, I told Sirius and Remus i'd meet them there after i got done harassing 3rd years" James asked. I felt my stomach rumble, we'd missed lunch and my tummy was mad.

" Sure, i guess" I replied, turning around and sticking my tongue out at Marlene. James sent me a questioning look but i waved it off. "Never mind, lead the way." James shrugged and led us into the castle and up to the kitchens where a mischevous looking sirius and remus and peter sat. They were at the table discussing something when we walked in.

"Hey James, McKinnon! How goes the tryouts? Any skulls get cracked?" Sirius asked stuffing a doughnut into his mouth.

"Nah, not this time, though some little 2nd year did get knocked out" James replied, taking a bite of a slice of pizza. He glanced my way, "What? He knocked_ himself_ out with the bat! Not me!" I shook my head.

"I wasn't thinking that" I laughed "I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Nothing."

James looked at me funny "You were thinking about nothing?"

"Something wrong with that?" I challenged.

He put his hands up in the universal ' Whoa Nelly' gesture and said "Nothing, nothing at all." I rolled my eyes and made myself a sub.

**James POV.**

I stared at Lilly and smiled. God, was she beautiful. She laughed. Marlene must've said something funny. Usually she was so closed off, except when she was laughing at Marlene's jokes or smiling at Alice's clumsiness and once in a while, when she looks at me. As if she'd felt my gaze, Lilly turned around.

"What?"

I shook my head, "Nothing." She raised an eyebrow.

"You're...never mind." She turned to Remus and started talking about his current favorite book. I sighed and took another bite of my pizza.

**Well then. Hope you liked this one! Review please!**


End file.
